The Exchange Student
by sakulover
Summary: Sakura is the new exchange student from Britain at Konoha high and instantly capture the attention of many guys including Sasuke Uchiha. This doesn't sit well for Karin and her friends who swear to make her life a living hell if she doesn't distance herself from him.


**My new story hope you enjoy it**

**Read and review**

**Hope you enjoy XD**

* * *

Many people stared at the bright sun that gleamed at the town they inhibited through the window of their classrooms. The first day of school had arrived and they all wished that their vacation hadn't ended. Together huddled in groups they retold their friend's adventurous journeys they had over the summer, the exotic places they had gone even though some details weren't true but their friends would never know.

The classroom door opened dramatically and walked in a girl with shoulder length pastel red hair, tanned skin and honey brown eyes. She sat in her seat and surveyed the area "hey where are Karin and Ami?" she asked the guy who sits next to her

"Ami had a meeting at the yearbook committee so she is excused from all lessons today and I have no idea where Karin is" he replied back and went back to talking to his friends

"Great they both ditched me, great friends I have" she muttered angrily and looked across the classroom to the most popular and richest guys in school, the one's her friends obsessed over. She didn't share the same mindset of her friends over having the nicest clothes or the most perfect boyfriend, in fact she quiet simple but her family itself was ridge and demanded her to have equally influential friends. Overtime she began to enjoy their company but would never truly understand their obsession with Sasuke Uchiha and his friends

Once again the door opened but instead of a student coming in it was their teacher which surprised most of them since he was usually always late

"You're on time" shouted Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke's best friend how they got along was mystery to all of them

"yes I'm well aware of that Naruto" he replied "students, today we have an exchange student from England please welcome her wholeheartedly and make her feel welcomed" there was a knock at the door "must be her, come in"

In walked a girl with strawberry blonde hair, green eyes lashed by long thick lashes, full red blood lips and porcelain white skin with natural rosy cheeks. Her curvy figure caught the attention of the guys in the classroom and her elegant stride showed off her long slender legs

"Would you like to introduce yourself" Kakashi asked lazily

"My name is Sakura; I'm from London in the U.K and that's about it" she introduced herself with her British accent nervously because of the attention thrown upon her

"Sakura you can take a seat on the back row next to Sasuke, Sasuke put your hand up" Kakashi indicated. Sakura took no time to walk to her seat to get out of the scrutinizing her classmates were giving her. As soon as she sat down Kakashi took out his book and began to read, the students in the classroom took the opportunity to rush over to Sakura and get to know her.

A crowd started to form around the desk she was situated at with many people shouted out questions and blurted out compliments to her annoying Sasuke who sat beside her. He scowled at the noise that was being made and the headache it was causing him but he also understood the interest his classmates had on the exchange student; he himself acknowledged the fact that she was alluringly beautiful the moment she walked in and admired how in a few seconds she was able to demonstrate poise, elegance and simplicity. She had undeniable caught his attention and found himself drawn to her

Sakura huffed in annoyance, she had a feeling that her first day at school would start like this, that people would marvel over her as if she was a newly discovered specimen and that guys would make perverted comments about her physique. She plopped her head in between her head massaging her temple and huffed in annoyance. The crowd around her seemed to get bigger until and louder until it suddenly stopped. Sakura looked up to see the cause of the miracle and saw the people that previously surrounded her on the floor and beside her stood four girls with smiles on their faces

"Hey I'm Ino and this is Hinata, Tenten and Temari" the blonde introduced and as she pointed at each of them "anyways I wanted to tell you how utterly adorable you are and also apologize for them lots behavior, they'll stop annoying you… hopefully"

"Thank you, for the compliment and the… whatever you did to stop the noise" she replied

"Oh my god, say more things" Ino said as she looked in admiration at Sakura

"Okay what do you want me to say?" Sakura replied

"Did you hear her- oh my gosh" Ino squealed as Sakura frowned confused

"Sorry about her, she always dreamed of meeting a British person, it's been her dream since ever" Tenten clarified as she saw Sakura's confusion

"More specifically since I was four" Ino gushed "sorry about my moment, lifelong dream accomplished just a little ecstatic" Ino said as she grabbed a chair a sat down in front of Sakura's desk

"Excuse her and her excitement, so Sakura how are you liking Konoha so far" Temari asked

"So far it's been amazing I haven't had the chance to explore the town yet but as soon as I get the chance"

"Oh you'll love Konoha maybe we could show you around town someday we would be your personal guide" Tenten offered

"That would be absolutely wonderful, I would love it" she answered

"Hey girls, don't keep the new student to yourselves. That is just plain selfish" interrupted the blonde boy "Hey Sakura my name is Naruto and I'm the happiest person around" he introduced himself cheerfully

"Also known as the town's number one knucklehead and loud mouth" Sakura turned around to look at where the deep voice had emerged from. The person sat beside her. She hadn't taken notice of him in the first place because of the rush she was in to get away from the millions of eyes on her but now that she had taken the opportunity she was amazed at how in shape he was compared to other guys she had met at his age and also at his defined sharp features especially his dark boundless eyes.

"And that guy Sakura is Sasuke your number one asshole who has a pole stuck up his ass way in that's its impossible to take out, he's also a bastard and incredibly rude" Naruto shouted as he pointed at Sasuke

"Never mind them two" Hinata said as she Sakura looked between the two males confused at Sasuke's lack of reaction at the insult and Naruto's outburst "they have been the best of friend since they were kids but they never stop fighting. Kind of like an old married couple" Hinata explained

"Hinata that's mean. Comparing me and that bastard's relationship to the one of someone married for such a long time is awful. Firstly, I'm not gay -although Sasuke might be I am not- Secondly, if that were true Sasuke would be the girl" Naruto shouted pointing at Sasuke

"You're gay?" Sakura asked as she looked at Sasuke. Sasuke stiffened at the question and Sakura interpreted it in another way "not that I have anything against gay people I'm totally for homosexual relationship, go freedom of choice and whatever more. Not against it no no-"

"I'm not gay" Sasuke blurted out alarmed at the thought the girl he had acquired interest in thought he played for the other team

"But he said-" Sakura said as she pointed at Naruto

"Ignore Naruto he only ever says stupid things, in fact he says anything to annoy me" Sasuke explained quickly

"So… not gay" Sakura replied

"Not gay. I like girls not guys" Sasuke reinforced

"Now I feel stupid for thinking that" Sakura said dejectedly

"Don't. Its Naruto's fault not yours, he always manages to confuse people" Sasuke said as he put his hand on her shoulder "by the way if you didn't already know my name is Sasuke" he said as he smiled at her and his friends looked in amazement at him

"He is smiling" muttered Ino

"It's the end of the world the apocalypse will arrive any minute now. Has anyone seen a zombie yet?" Naruto asked

"Our little Sasuke is growing up so fast. He finally has found a love interest" Temari whispered in between themselves

"Sakura, what lesson do you have next" Naruto asked breaking Sasuke's dream state

"AP English with Kurenai-Sensei" she replied

"That's Sasukes next lesson too! He can walk you there right Sasuke" Naruto said as he nudged his friend to answer

"Yeah, if you want me I'll show you the way" Sasuke replied irritated at his friend

"That would be great Sasuke" The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom. Sakura picked her bag up and was about to grab her books when she noticed they were missing. "I'll carry your books for you" Sasuke said as he noticed her looking for the books in his hand. He led her through the door and walked close beside her to their next lesson with other boys close around her trying to get close to Sakura and from afar Tayuya observe the interaction.

"Karin and Ami are going to be so pissed off when they find out they have competition for they the hot guys attention

* * *

Karin despised the poor people therefore she hated the students who had acquired scholar ships into her high school and looked down on every one of them. They were poor, didn't have her sense of fashion, didn't own the luxuries she did and didn't think they way she did, they aimed low therefore they were situated lower down in society class. Unlike them Karin thought of herself to be better than anyone else. She was ambitious, selfish, materialistic, and self absorbed and stuck up

People always said that teenagers like her suffered a sad and lonely future to repay for their ignorance and the bad deeds they committed. But she didn't believe a single word they said, she was smarter and prettier and things as trivial as the superstition of karma

She walked into school grounds not caring if she was late and had missed her first few periods and walked straight up to the library for her free period on her way she stopped a few times to admire her faint reflection on the windows admiring her long legs, vibrant red hair, flawless face and auburn eyes edging on red. She smiled to herself; she was a senior now and had her eyes on the most popular guy in school. Sasuke Uchiha. They would make a lovely couple, with his dark onyx eyes, charcoal hair and handsome features they would make the perfect duo ruling the school. They were both attractive and rich and in Sasuke's case, fabulously rich. They would be the envy of the school. She dreamt of sitting beside him in his Axton that his parent had offered him that summer and sharing passionate moments with him as he would tell her how beautiful she looked. School had just started, there was no rush, he would eventually notice her and she would make sure of it.

"Oh my God Karin there you are, I've been looking all over for you" Tayuya exclaimed as she saw her friend

"Shh we are in a library could you be any louder" Karin hissed annoyed at her friends' lack of silence

"Yeah… wait was that sarcasm?" she asked

"Do you even need to ask" Karin muttered as she rolled her eyes

"Yes… no. Wait is that a trick question" Tayuya said playing dumb obviously enjoying the irritation it caused Karin

"Just shut up. What did you want in the first place?" Karin huffed as she laid her head on the table

"Oh I was just wondering if you knew about the exchange student, she just transferred in" Tayuya asked already anticipating the response she would receive

"What exchange student?" Karin interrogated sitting up wanting to know more as the topic at hand had caught her interest

"She's from Britain, England more specifically; she's called Sakura or something. Anyway she is a senior and a major hottie, cute face, strawberry blonde hair, and this little British accent that the guys love to hear. Oh and she's really popular amongst the guys they follow her around like lost little puppies, Kiba, Sasuke, Suigetsu-"

"Did you just say Sasuke?" Karin asked scandalized at the idea of her beloved after some newbie poor girl

"Oh especially Sasuke, he took it upon himself to be her person guide. He walks her to and from each lesson offers to carry her books, he was all over her especially in class smiling, complimenting, I don't know what else to describe that as if not flirting… in his weird Sasuke manner, still flirting though" Tayuya retold Karin what she had seen

"Someone better tell that bitch to back off from my boyfriend" Karin seethed in anger

"Uh he is not your boyfriend" Tayuya replied adding more fuel to Karin's rage

"He will be soon enough" She replied thinking of ways to get the new girl away from her dream guy

"Then shouldn't you have said 'to back off from my to-be-boyfriend '" Tayuya said wanting to annoy her friend further. She really didn't understand her friends' obsession. If Sasuke was interested in someone else wasn't it better to let him be and find someone else?

"Shut-up Tayuya"

"Jeeze you should be thankful I told you about the newbie not shouting at me" Tayuya huffed and sat down angrily

"I am very grateful that you told me. Does Ami know?" at that very moment the girl with shoulder length dark purple hair and dark brown eyes

"Do I know what?" She asked as she neared her friends

"No she's been excused from classes because of yearbook stuff so she doesn't know about anything" Tayuya continued as if Ami didn't exist

"Know what?" Ami asked once again getting aggravated

"About the new exchange student Sakura that all the guys are drooling over" Tayuya explained enjoying the expression on her face

"So what if guys drool over her, she's new and the something to take their minds of off school work and boredom within days they will forget about her she will be history. I guarantee it" Ami said confidently as she replied her lipstick and eyed herself in her compact mirror 'perfect' she thought as she looked at herself

"Well that would be the case but doesn't Kiba have you to distract himself from boredom" Tayuya asked mischievously

"Why are you bringing Kiba into this?" Ami asked coldly as she put away her make-up

"Well your on-and-off boy toy Kiba is part of the list of hundreds of guys who ogled her all morning" Tayuya snickered at the look on her face "oh don't tell me your gonna break up with him for the eighty-ninth time"

"We broke up eighty-six times over four years it's not that many" she replied spitefully

"Man, any more break-up and it will result in a world war III, when did you get back together anyway last I heard you declared that he was the biggest asshole on the face of the earth" Tayuya joked

"We got back together this morning before homeroom and its forever" she announced

"Yeah and the moment the new girl arrives he drools over her" Tayuya snickers again

"Who is she?" Ami seethed anger overcoming her features I already said her name is Sakura oh and she is British she is hanging out with Sasuke's groupie with the Uchiha especially close to her, like glue"

"Oh that girl. Strawberry blonde hair that it almost seems pink, plump red lips as dark as blood, green eyes that shine like emeralds, dark black voluminous lashes and pale skin that you can practically see through with rosy cheeks that resemble the color of pink rose petals. All in all she looks like a priceless porcelain doll." Ami seethed as a pang of jealously hit her followed by rage

"We better keep a watch on her" Karin said the first time she spoke since Ami arrived "that poor little British rat is going to stop going after our guys the easy way or the hard way" she said making her threat a promise "you guys in" Karin as she stretched out her hand

"All the way" Ami said as she put her hand on top of Karin whilst dreaming up vengeance plans against the foreigner and her supposedly loyal boyfriend. Both of them looked expectantly at Tayuya who had yet to join in there group against the newbie

"What?" Tayuya asked as she looked at her friends

"Are you in or out?" Karin asked as she looked at her surprised at her hesitation

"I…I don't know" Tayuya admitted

"Your either with us or not. Now choose and choose very wisely" Ami said taking a more aggressive questioning than Karin

"What if we are over-reacting" Tayuya suggested

"Over-reacting! She's trying to take our guys for Pete sake" Ami exclaimed

"But that's just it, what if she's not after them but they are after her, we can't take un-wise decisions and take vengeance if she hasn't done anything and we can't be mad at her if all she's done is be pretty can we?" Tayuya reasoned

"She has a point" Karin said

"How about we tell her to keep her distance from the guys and if she doesn't we act" Ami said frustrated "now put your hands here and be a part of this or else go away and stay away"

Tayuya in exhaustion of hearing her friend nodded and joined her hand on top of her hands "Our goal is to make sure Sakura Haruno stays away from our guys we will reach this goal no matter the means to achieve it" Karin starts

"Even if it's as simple as giving her a warning or turning her life hell" Ami added giving a pointed look at Tayuya

"Okay let's do this. Down with the British girl" Tayuya agreed reluctantly

* * *

As Sakura sat down beside Sasuke in her seat she felt chills run down her spin and shivered

"Are you cold" Sasuke asked noticing the shivers

"No. call me crazy but I feel like someone hates me and wants to get rid of me" Sakura said as she brushed a strand of hair back and tucked it behind her ear

"What no way. Everyone loves you here, who gave you that impression" Sasuke asked astounded at the thought of someone disliking her she was to perfect to hold a grudge against much less harbor a deep ugly feeling like hate

"Women intuition" Sakura answer cryptically as she looked back at her work "never mind what I just said Sasuke I guess it's just the nerves from being in another country away from my friends back home, I guess pressure although that doesn't make much sense" Sakura said getting rid of any bad thoughts

"It's natural to feel pressure especially when you're far away from home. You're out of your comfort zone and you feel insecure since you don't know the place well enough. If you need anything I'm always here for you" he said as he smiled at her

"Thank you Sasuke your very kind to me" She smiled back as she leaned over and kissed him on the cheek causing him to blush a little

"No problem" he said when he found his voice back and they both went back to writing notes

* * *

**Please Review**

**did you enjoy it?**


End file.
